


We're Going to Need a Bigger Bed

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, Everybody loving on everybody else, F/F, F/M, Just a ridiculous amount of smut, Light Bondage, M/M, OT6, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Someone needs to take away Adrien's credit cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: Takes place a month after "Love and Punishment".Alya and Chloe come over to see if they are compatible with Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Nathaniel.





	We're Going to Need a Bigger Bed

“You made cookies!” Marinette exclaimed. “That is the cutest thing ever!”

Adrien blushed. “I’m trying to be a good host.”

“You’re the best host,” she smiled, tapping his nose. “I’m going to jump in the shower real quick. Want to join me?”

He bit his lip. “I was going to finish straightening up a few things.”

She glanced at the oven clock. “I guess everyone will be here soon. I didn’t realize I stayed at the studio so late.”

“You’ve worked late every night this week.”

“Is my kitty feeling neglected?” she purred, stepping closer. 

He blinked big eyes at her. “Maybe a little.”

“I promise to make it up to you tonight.”

“Did you bring more clothes?”

“I was more talking about the possible orgy,” Marinette replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“I know, but the question still stands.”

“You’ll just have to check the closet, I suppose.” Marinette gave him a sly smile before sauntering out of the kitchen. 

Adrien stood in the hallway, listening to the shower turn on. Satisfied, he hurried to his bedroom and opened the closet. Marinette’s clothes filled half the space he had cleaned out for her and a large duffle bag sat unpacked on the floor. At this rate, he may have her moved in by the end of the month.

_______________________________________

 

“Adrien Agreste, close the laptop right now,” Marinette demanded.

Adrien jumped, slamming it shut. 

“What did you order?”

“What? Order? Porn! I was definitely looking at porn.”

“I swear, you’ve got more money than sense,” she said, reaching for the laptop. He slid it further away.

“Anybody home?” Nino peeked his head in the living room. “Good, just making sure you guys hadn’t already started.”

“You don’t have to say that every time, you know,” Marinette replied, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t know, Mari. You practically live here now. One might never know what weird shit they’re walking in on,” Nino grinned. He turned back towards the entryway. “Looks like it’s safe; come on in.”

“Alya!” Marinette hugged the other woman’s neck as soon as she appeared around the corner. “I’m so glad you made it!”

“Well, how could I turn down an invitation from the infamous Nino Lahiffe?” She smiled, cutting her eyes to him. Nino’s cheeks tinged pink.

“I’m here too,” Chloe waved a hand.

“Hi, Chloe,” Marinette greeted with more hesitance. “Uh, is Nath not with you guys?”

“He’s just running a little behind,” Nino said loudly. He leaned closer to Marinette. “Dude is freaking out. Apparently he’s been into Blondie over there since school,” he whispered.

“I’ll go call him,” she nodded. “Make yourselves at home.” She turned to see Adrien’s laptop back open. “Damn it. Nino, take that away from him. He’s already got a third box under the bed now. There’s literally no more room,” she complained, heading down the hall.

Adrien pulled the laptop closer. “We need this one more thing I just found though!”

Alya sat down beside Adrien, peering over his screen. “Nino told me about your little shopping addiction. What’s got your knickers in a twist now?”

He moved the screen so she could see. “There are these finger pads that are actually vibrators and you wear this wrist cuff that holds the battery so literally your fingers are the vibrators. No holding on to something or having anything too bulky. It’s really innovative and really not that bad a price.”

Alya gave him an appraising look. “Oh, I think I’m going to have fun with you.”

Adrien shrank back against the couch, swallowing audibly.

“He’s blushing,” Chloe teased. “That’s really cute.” She turned to Nino. “I thought you guys were old pros at this whole thing.”

“That’s just Adrien,” he said with a grin. Adrien glared at him.

“Okay, Nathaniel should be here in ten or so minutes.” Marinette reappeared. “He said for us to go ahead and start going over limits and all that jazz and he’ll catch up since he already knows ours.”

_______________________________________

 

The six of them stood staring at Adrien’s bed. “So this is awkward,” he said softly.

“Listen, if you guys have a good thing going, we don’t want to mess that up.” Alya stepped back, taking Chloe’s hand. 

“You’re not messing anything up,” Marinette assured them. “The first time is always a little weird at first, right?”

Nino laughed. “True. Remember the first time Adrien joined us? He only got off, what, three strokes before he was a spent, whimpering mess and Nath had to finish Marinette off.”

“It was my first time,” Adrien mumbled.

Marinette took his hand. “And he’s very good at holding off now, aren’t you, my kitty?”

“Anything for you, my Lady.” He beamed at her. 

Marinette looked at Nathaniel. “What do you say, fearless leader?”

“F-fearless leader?”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Not taking the lead tonight?”

His expression faltered.

“Good, I’ve been wanting a turn anyway,” she said, winking at him. Nathaniel looked back at her gratefully. 

Marinette stepped in front of Adrien. “Undress me?”

He nodded happily, reaching for the zipper of her dress and slipping it down in record time.

Alya leaned over to whisper to Chloe and she nodded. “Nino, can you help me get out of this?” She moved in front of him, presenting her back. “The zipper always gets stuck.”

“Uh, sure, yeah, of course.”

“Red, come help me get naked,” Chloe demanded. Nathaniel gulped and reached trembling hands up to the straps of her dress. She watched him, chin high. “I’m trying to decide if I actually want to fuck you.”

Something shifted in Nathaniel’s expression and he pushed the straps of her yellow dress down and it fell to a pool at her feet. “My name isn’t Red, it’s Nathaniel. Now turn around.”

“Walk around me, Red,” she challenged.

They stared at each other, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Alya grinned. She braced her hands on Nino’s shoulders and stepped out of her dress. He stood back up and she grabbed his belt buckle. “Want some help, Lahiffe?”

“That would be nice.”

She unbuckled his belt and looked up at him, keeping eye contact as she slowly pulled it through the loops. She let it drop to the floor and unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his fly, and followed the pants as she pulled them down. She pointedly looked at the bulge in his boxer briefs and then looked back at him, quirking an eyebrow.

Marinette giggled and the others watched Adrien carry her across the bedroom, both stripped down to their underwear. He tossed her on the bed and then knelt down, sliding out his wooden boxes. 

“Show offs,” Nino muttered. “They have a lot of practice.”

“Then we’ll just have to catch up,” Alya smirked, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Take off your pants,” Chloe ordered.

“Take off your bra,” Nathaniel demanded.

Almost angrily, they both began shedding the rest of their clothes.

Marinette appeared between Alya and Chloe. “You boys are taking much too long,” she chastised. “Come with me, ladies.”

The three women sat down on the edge of the bed. “Show me how you do this. I’ve never been with a girl before,” Marinette blushed, blinking big blue eyes.

“Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you, Mari?” Nino chuckled.

“Shut the hell up, man,” Adrien breathed, eyes wide.

“That’s a shame,” Alya crooned, guiding Marinette down to the bed. “I always thought it would be nice to make out with you in school.”

“Same,” Chloe added. “I’m pretty sure I got off because of you more than once.”

“Wait, really?”

“I’d bet that goes for everyone in this room, pretty girl,” Nathaniel grinned.

Alya pressed her lips to Marinette’s softly, moving her body to halfway cover hers. Chloe stretched out beside them, peppering little kisses on her neck and shoulders. Marinette gave a little sigh and all three men took in a big breath. Alya ran her hands across Marinette’s bare stomach and danced them down to her thighs. She swept them back up and began again. Chloe grabbed one of Marinette’s breasts and took it in her mouth, pulling the nipple to a point. 

“Look at these adorable little titties,” she cooed, flicking her tongue over the nipple. “I love them.”

Alya pulled away from Marinette’s mouth. “Aww, they are cute.” She squeezed the other one and pulled on the nipple. “And so responsive.”

“I aim to please,” Marinette grinned, voice a little breathless. 

“That’s good to hear.” Alya’s hand began its journey again. “So tell us Marinette, what does each of these guys bring to the table in the sex department?”

Marinette raised herself up on her elbows to look at the three men awkwardly standing in their underwear across from the bed. “Well, there’s my sexy Nino. He’s got a really nice cock. It curves slightly to the left and hits in all the right places. And his fingers are, like, extra long? Oh! He’s really good with nipples too. And he’s so playful. It’s nice.”

“What about Red?” Chloe asked, looking Nathaniel up and down.

“My Nathaniel is so hot when he’s in charge. He comes up with the best ideas,” she said, winking at him “He’s definitely been able to talk me into some things I didn’t think I would like but, damn, they felt good. Get his ear lobe in your teeth though, and he turns into putty. He makes this little gasping noise that is just delicious.”

“And Mr. Model?”

Marinette’s face softened. “Adrien is mine. Not to say I won’t share,” she said, looking at the two other women,” but ultimately he belongs to me, don’t you, sweet kitty?”

Adrien nodded happily.

“He’s got an amazing tongue, like, I’m pretty sure it’s supernatural. And he’s so very good at following commands,” she sighed. “When he gets really desperate, he makes the sweetest sounds.”

The three women appraised the men. “They’re all absolutely wonderful and obviously sexy as hell,” Marinette declared. 

“They’re such a nice set,” Alya agreed.

“And they like to watch?” Chloe asked, curling her tongue behind her teeth.

“Oh yes,” Marinette grinned. “They’re very good at watching.”

Alya and Chloe exchanged a look. “In that case…” Alya stood up and reached for Marinette’s panties, sliding them down her legs. Chloe slipped hers off and tugged Alya’s down. “I’ll take the middle. Mari, sweets, come sit on my face.”

Alya stretched out and Marinette straddled her face, holding onto the headboard. She looked over at the men. “Only watch. No touching yet, not even yourselves, understand?”

“Shit, I like when she’s in charge,” Nino mumbled. “She might be a little dangerous around other women.”

Chloe settled herself between Alya’s open legs, running her hands up from knees to thighs. She stuck out her tongue and gave one long lick. Alya shivered and gripped Marinette’s hips, leading her down closer. Marinette trembled when Alya’s lips found her, throwing her head back as she anchored herself to the headboard.

“Fuck,” Adrien sighed. “They’re all so pretty.”

The women became a writhing mass of mewling sounds. Chloe licked and nipped at Alya who gyrated against her while keeping a firm grip on Marinette who quivered and moaned.

Chloe lifted her head, her tongue darting out to clean her lips. “Someone come take care of me,” she demanded, wiggling her hips. “I’m not used to being this selfless.”

Alya laughed and Marinette giggled breathlessly. “I suppose we should let them play,” Marinette said, glancing over at the men. “They’ve been so very patient.” She eased herself up and over Alya, leaning down to kiss her. Alya speared her fingers through Marinette’s hair, pulling her closer. 

“Don’t leave me out.” Chloe pushed herself up beside them and grabbed Marinette’s face, pressing their lips together. 

Marinette hummed happily and finally pulled away, Alya and Chloe coming together for a kiss. “Do you want to use your new chair, chaton?”

“Yes, please,” Adrien replied, voice strained. His fists were balled at his side, a large bulge prominent in the front of his boxer briefs.

“New chair?” Nathaniel followed Adrien’s gaze and laughed. “You are so ridiculous, Agreste.”

The light green tantra chair was set in the far corner of the room. 

“I’m just surprised it isn’t pink,” Nino laughed.

“I wanted it to match his gorgeous eyes when I tie him to it and fuck him silly,” Marinette explained, standing up. Adrien blushed, reaching for her. “This way, there will be plenty of room on the bed for everyone else.”

“Show me this amazing collection of toys I’ve heard so much about. I’ve only ever tried a couple of things.” Alya stood and stretched. “Want to help me pick some things out, Nino?”

He cleared his throat, “Sure, yeah.” He took her outstretched hand and they rounded the bed. “Uh, since when is one of these boxes exclusively Marinette’s?” he asked, brushing a finger across the silver nameplate.

“Since my boyfriend is so extra he can’t help himself,” Marinette laughed, joining them. She crouched down, opening her box. “Come here so I can put your collar on, kitty.”

“Is that a bell?” Alya asked, laughing.

Marinette finished buckling the collar and tapped the bell with a smile. Adrien’s pupils dilated and he whimpered, winding his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck.

“I think I get it.” Alya touched a set of cuffs. “I’ve never really done the whole bondage deal, but if that’s the kind of reaction such a simple thing can bring…” She looked up at Nino. “How do you feel about being tied up?”

“I don’t usually…I mean, Adrien’s really into it…”

“You can say no,” Alya smiled. “The whole point of this is for us to learn about each other, right?”

Nino swallowed. “I don’t necessarily mean no.”

“I’m kind of big into clear consent, Lahiffe.”

“Now would probably be a good time to do safe words actually,” Nathaniel interjected, “before we get too caught up.” Chloe lifted a large vibrator out of one of the boxes and he gulped.

“Mine is blog,” Alya said. “Not a very sexy word.”

“I’ve never needed one, but tomato, I guess,” Nathaniel said.

“Butterfly,” Marinette and Adrien said, leaning in to kiss.

“That’s fucking sickeningly sweet,” Chloe drawled. “Mine is bumblebee.” She looked straight at Nathaniel. “Not that I’ve ever needed one either,” she challenged.

“Mixtape,” Nino answered. “And there’s nothing wrong with needing to use a safe word.” He nodded at Adrien who smiled softly. 

The group awkwardly stood, looking down into the boxes. Marinette coughed and crouched down. “Come pick out what we should use first, Adrien. We can get started while everyone else gets comfortable.”

“Do you want to wear your collar too?” he asked, coming down beside her.

“If you want me to.” She shifted through the box. “What else do you want?”

“Your jeweled plug?”

“Okay, what else?”

“Whatever you want, my Lady.”

“I want you to choose. I was hoping you might want to be in charge for a little bit…sir.”

Adrien shivered and then quirked his lips, reaching down into the box. He pulled out the plug and the wrist cuffs, and then reached under the bed and slid out a spreader bar. 

“Oh,” Marinette breathed. “We haven’t used that yet.” 

“Damn, I am really starting to see the appeal,” Alya said.

“You can play with us if you want,” Adrien offered.

“Or I’d be willing to give it a try,” Nino said. 

Alya’s eyes darkened. “Thanks, Pretty Boy, but I think I’m going to play with Nino.” She ran a hand up his arm. “Do you mind being the one cuffed?”

“S-sure.”

“Mari, show me how to do this,” Alya requested, holding up the cuffs.

“It looks like you’re with me, Red,” Chloe commented, inspecting a string of anal beads. “Have you used these before?”

“On Marinette.”

“Hmmm.”

“Before I forget, there are new hand holds over the closet door if anyone wants to use them,” Adrien said, securing one of Nino’s wrists to the headboard. “This is kind of nice.”

“Being on the other side for a change?” Nino asked with a nervous smile.

“Seeing you like this,” Adrien clarified. “It makes me think of all the things you guys have done to me when I’ve been like this.”

Nino blanched. “Maybe let’s keep it simple this time.”

“Don’t worry, sweets, we’re not going to do anything crazy,” Alya assured him, wrapping her fingers around his semi-hard length. “You don’t need to be nervous with me. I’m just curious.”

Marinette leaned against Alya’s back, bringing her hands around to cup her breasts. “Do you want to know some tips about Nino?” she breathed in her ear.

“Absolutely.”

“He loves to have his balls fondled, licked, and touched. They’re really sensitive,” she said, brushing her thumb across Alya’s nipple. “And he’s an excellent ride. I highly recommend being on top at least once.”

Alya let her head fall back on Marinette’s shoulder. “Anything else?”

“Personally, I’d like to see him in a cock ring. His dick is such a pretty color when it’s standing at attention.” Marinette’s other hand joined Alya’s around his hardened shaft. “Would that be okay, Nino, to let Alya play with you while you wear a cock ring?”

Adrien stretched out beside Nino and nipped at his jaw. “You should do it. It can be amazing.” He reached down and cupped Nino’s balls as the women pumped him together.

“Fuuuck,” Nino panted. “Yes, do it…just— ah, fuck— just do it.”

Marinette gave Alya’s nipple a pinch and slid away to grab a cock ring.

“We’re taking your weird couch thingy,” Chloe declared, leading Nathaniel to the tantra chair.

“There’s a booklet of different positions in the side pocket,” Adrien replied before biting at the juncture between Nino’s shoulders and neck, making him tremble.

Chloe slipped the book out of the pocket and began to flip through the pages. Nathaniel moved behind her, brushing her hair to the side and kissing her neck. Chloe tilted her head to give him more access. “I’ve seen you watching me, you know,” she said, turning another page.

Nathaniel stilled behind her. 

“I’ve come out of the hotel and seen you watching me through the window of your studio. You always have such a fucking hungry expression on your face.” She turned to face him. “How long have you wanted to fuck me, Red?”

“Lay down and I’ll show you,” he growled. He gently pushed her down on the chair and picked up the knobbed vibrator she had brought over. She watched him with cool eyes as he spread her legs wide, turned on the vibrator, and very purposely pressed it straight on her clit. Chloe jumped, throwing her head back and pushing into the vibrator. Nathaniel used his free hand to slip a finger inside her. 

“Damn, you’re so wet already.”

“Don’t think it has anything to do with you,” she huffed, moving her hips against the vibrator. 

Nathaniel slid another finger inside and upped the intensity of the vibrator. “You’re going to scream my name before the night’s over.”

“I hope you’re—fuck— ready to be disappointed,” Chloe panted.

Nathaniel tossed the vibrator and fumbled for a condom, ripping the package open with his teeth and adding a third finger. “Put this on me,” he demanded.

Chloe leaned forward as much as she could and rolled it down his length. As soon as it was in place, Nathaniel used his free hand to push her back down. She glared up at him and he pulled his fingers out, gripping her thighs and dragging her up to the very edge of the curved chair. He lifted her left leg to rest against his shoulder and pushed into her, both of them groaning. He held onto her raised leg with one hand and gripped her hip with the other, bringing her to meet his every thrust without fail. Chloe’s upper body dipped backwards down the chair, her breasts bouncing with every push. She grabbed her nipples and began to twist and tweak them.

“Shit,” Nathaniel swore, watching her. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“I know,” she smirked at the ceiling before her eyes rolled back when he began to press his thumb against her clit.

“I want you to suck me off with that smart mouth.”

“In your dreams, Red,” she breathed harshly.

Nathaniel grabbed both of her legs, pulled out of her, and flipped her on her stomach. Chloe cried out in surprise and Nathaniel pushed back into her, forcing her forward on the chair so her feet dangled just above the ground. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted. “You’re good at this.”

“I know,” he mocked. “Damn, I’m close.”

Chloe clenched around him, rolling her hips back to meet his. Nathaniel started to lose his rhythm and he reached underneath her to bring her. They cried out together and Nathaniel pumped into her a few more times before falling against her back.

“That was so hot,” Alya said, letting herself sink back down on Nino. She reached down and fondled his balls, feeling him twitch inside her. She looked back over her shoulder. “How are you feeling, Lahiffe?”

Marinette raised herself off his face. “I…I…good,” he stammered. 

“It’s hard not to be able to touch them, isn’t it?” Adrien said sympathetically, tweaking Nino’s nipple. “Come on, my Lady, I think I’m ready to be in control.” He held a hand out to Marinette and she stepped over Nino’s head. She crouched down beside him to kiss his lips. 

“Thanks, Ninny.” She licked at the edge of his lips and grinned before letting Adrien pull her the rest of the way off the bed.

“I want to see your face,” Nino said, raising his hips as Alya pulled herself up. She turned herself around and languidly sank back down on his cock. Nino pulled at the wrist cuffs. “Fuck, I just want to grab your hips and slam you down.”

A wicked smile spread across Alya’s lips. “But you can’t. How does that make you feel?”

“Frustrated,” he growled.

She clenched down on him and circled her hips. He moaned, head falling back against the pillow. “Are you ready for me to take the cock ring off?”

“Hell yes.”

“You won’t be able to last very long without it. Are you sure you want to take it off right now?” She tilted her hips and rolled her body as she came back down on him. 

“You’re teasing me.”

“That’s kind of the point,” she smirked. “What are you going to do if I let you go?”

“I’m going to make it so you can’t walk straight for a week.”

Alya rose up off of him and reached for the cuffs. “You know just the right things to say.”

“Sorry, we’ll just be a minute,” Marinette giggled as she fell backwards on the bed, hair splaying across Nino’s stomach. Adrien grinned up at her from his place on the floor, wrapping thick cuffs around her ankles. He took her hand and helped her back up, leading her over to the closet. 

“Face the closet and reach up and grab the handles.” Adrien attached the leash to her collar and let it hang down her back.

“Yes, sir, kitty, sir.”

Adrien laughed as he attached the ankle cuffs to the spreader bar, nudging her feet as far apart as the bar allowed. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her backwards so her butt stuck out as her arms hung from the handles. “How do you feel?”

“Exposed.”

“Good.” Adrien reached down and picked up the pink-jeweled anal plug, dipping it inside her. “Nino got you so nice and wet, didn’t he? He’s very good at that.” He pulled the plug out and began to ease it into her ass. “This looks so pretty in you, my Lady.”

“Aren’t you the sweetest Dom there ever was,” Chloe drawled, walking up to them.

“We don’t really use labels, but Adrien is not a Dom,” Nathaniel chuckled. “If he was anything, he’d be, like, the subbiest Sub there ever was. He only pretends when Mari wants him to.”

“Hey, be nice to my kitten,” Marinette warned over her shoulder.

“I could help you take her,” Nathaniel offered, putting a hand on Adrien’s hip. “It can get pretty tiring fucking while standing up. We can even put your pretty little plug in too so you’ll match. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Mari,” he stage-whispered. Marinette giggled.

“I think that sounds nice,” Adrien admitted. 

Nathaniel grinned and went to retrieve the plug. Chloe followed him over. “I know Marinette is the only one without a dick in your little group, but surely there’s a strap-on somewhere in here.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah, there should be. Check her box. Why?”

“Because I want to fuck Marinette too.”

Nathaniel made a choking sound. 

“What? You saw her all spread out over there. Who wouldn’t want to?” Chloe fished out the strap-on. “Shit, this is deluxe.” She turned it over in her hands. “Look, the back is even out. If you don’t annoy me, I may let you stick it in my ass while I’m doing her.”

A hand reached out and grabbed Chloe’s leg. Alya pulled her over to the edge of the bed where her head was hanging off as Nino pounded into her from above. She strained upwards to lick along Chloe’s lower lips, wrapping her arms around her legs to bring her closer and locking her in place. Chloe’s knees buckled and she fell forward against Alya, dropping the strap-on to the floor. Nino tilted her chin up to kiss her.

Nino yelled his orgasm, still pumping into Alya. She clamped her legs around him, keeping him inside as long as she could while working her mouth over Chloe. Chloe whined and whimpered, pushing against her lips. 

Nathaniel blinked and shook himself, fisting the plug and lube and rounding the bed. “Grab your ankles,” he demanded hoarsely.

Adrien immediately obeyed, kissing the inside of Marinette’s knee on the way down. She shifted restlessly in her restraints. Nathaniel slicked the plug and pushed it inside without any preamble. Adrien shuddered and Nathaniel quickly forced him back upright. He dipped a finger inside Marinette and she sighed. Nathaniel wound the length of leash around his fist and stepped back.

“She’s ready for you.” Nathaniel grabbed Adrien’s cock and guided him inside Marinette, slowly easing him in until he was completely sheathed. He moved behind Adrien and gripped his hips tightly. “Now we move,” he instructed, forcing Adrien forward and back. He tugged gently on the leash and Marinette whined as her head and neck leaned back. 

Alya stumbled off the bed with a vibrator. She knelt down in front of Marinette and pushed it into place. 

“Guh!” Marinette tried to move but was held from behind by Adrien’s, and by proxy, Nathaniel’s, hands, and the tight leash, and Alya kept her from moving to the front with the firm placement of the vibrator. She began to shake. 

Nathaniel pushed Adrien’s hips harder, his own fresh erection trapped against the other man’s ass. Marinette was making delicious whimpering sounds now and Nino suddenly appeared beside her, pinching a nipple. She released a downright depraved moan. 

“Let me have a turn,” Chloe demanded, tightening the strap-on in place. “Alya, suck off the pretty boy or something while I fuck his girlfriend.” 

Nathaniel pulled Adrien out of Marinette, who slumped in her restraints. He unwound the leash and gave it to Adrien who moved to the side. Chloe immediately took their place and eased the dildo inside. Marinette groaned, head hanging forward. Nino got down on his knees in front of her to lick and nip at her clit while he tapped a steady rhythm on the jewel of her anal plug. Chloe gave a few experimental pumps before she decided on a relentless pace. Marinette swung back and forth like a puppet on a string with every thrust.

Alya gripped Nathaniel in her hand and gave him a few firm jerks. “Come sit down, pretty boy,” she instructed Adrien. He obeyed, still holding onto Marinette’s leash, careful not to pull to hard. Alya rolled a condom down his length before impaling herself on him. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, leaning back on his elbows. 

Alya held onto Nathaniel still. “Come closer.” He obeyed and she engulfed him with her mouth. 

________________________________________

 

“I…I can’t feel my anything,” Marinette said faintly.

“Ditto,” Nino sighed. 

“Shit, that was so fucking good,” Nathaniel drawled.

Adrien let out a soft snore and snuggled in closer to Marinette.

“This is seriously what it’s like for you guys?” Alya asked, staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s always good,” Nino replied, “but this…”

“Was fan-freaking-tastic,” Marinette finished.

“What does that mean then?” Chloe ran her nails lightly down whoever’s thigh was beside her face. Nathaniel hissed at the sensation. 

“As far as I’m concerned, you guys are welcome to join us any time,” Marinette said.

“Which means Adrien feels that way too,” Nino teased.

“He is a separate person, you know,” Marinette sniffed. “But yeah, he obviously had a good time.” She kissed his forehead.

“So we’re a part of this…thing?” Chloe asked.

Alya laughed. “You make it sound like a mutant creature, Chlo.”

“My dad hated it that I was fooling around with a woman. He’s really going to love me adding another woman and three men into the mix.”

“It isn’t conventional,” Nathaniel conceded.

“But it works for us,” Nino added. “We’re definitely going to need a bigger bed though.”

“Don’t you dare tell Adrien.”

“I already ordered one,” Adrien yawned, rubbing his eyes. “It will be here next weekend.”


End file.
